A Miraculous Storymode!
by Princess of Muffins
Summary: The cast of MLB and MCSM watch the events of Minecraft Storymode together... We will need a lot of snacks.


**A/N:Sup guys!I was thinking.**

 ** _That's dangerous._**

 **Shut up.Anyways,I was reading Movie Mode by Toni42 (Great fanfic,by the way.) and was thinking "We see characters watching their own story but what about other people watching it as well!",I drew two fandoms outta a hat,thought "may as well try to make this even more unique than others" (in a way that you all will discover eventually) ,and this happened.**

 **By the way,if anyone wants to use this idea for other fandoms you are more than welcome and I'm not stopping ya. (I'd actually fangirl if someone used my idea.Literally.I would go "someone got inspired to make a fanfic similar to mine and I love it" and then probably go read it.)**

 **(She really would though.)**

 **Yep!And we will probably be alternating between POVs a whole bunch or rarely.Depends on how I feel about it and how it would work with the story.**

 **So we should probably get started then.LET'S DO THIS!**

Jesse found herself in a rather large room.It pretty much had to be,seeing as there was about sixty-something people in the room and a few animals.Not to mention that _thingy_ in the corner,that one woman with white hair (which was quite odd in Jesse's opinion,seeing as she seemed to be about the same age as that one bearded guy in the corner that was scowling at-wait.Was that the Order of the Stone?It was.OH MY NOTCH IT WAS!) was rapidly backing away from,that had what she thought was a smile on it.

Everyone seemed to be mumuring in their own groups,Jesse,Rueben,and this one other black haired girl,who seemed to be a few years younger than Jesse,standing at the glass-made-thing that looked kinda like the thing that that woman was practically running from,pretty much standing there thinking about how they got there.Jesse probably didn't really notice the other blackette until she spoke up.

"I'm Marinette."The pigtail-wearing girl introduced,smiling and holding a had out for Jesse to shake.

Jesse jumped,clear that she really hadn't noticed her."Oh!I'm Jesse.Sorry,I didn't really notice you."

Marinette waved her hand in a dismissive yet slightly panicked manner."Oh no!Its fine.You looked like you were in thought.I just thought I would introduce myself."

Whatever Jesse was going to say next was cut off by a young girl,slightly younger than than the people in the room that Marinette knew,opening the double doors on one side of the room,a young ocelot following her.The girl had brown eyes and hair and was wearing a pink hoodie,a tiara,a white-to-pink ombré shirt,black pants and sneakers,and a pink heart shaped necklace.She had not noticed the people in the room due to there being not as many people in the way of her path and she was looking at a piece of paper and speaking on her phone.Not to mention,everyone went silent,not expecting the new person.

"C'mon Pip!They are coming in three days and I need help!I wanna make a good first impression.One that says I'm kind but can kill you if I want too.Hero is no good at this stuff and how am I gonna ask Fluffy?Tell me.How on earth am i gonna ask Fluffy?...That's what I thought.Now for that last time,the sapphire earrings or the rubies?!"The girl rambled on into the phone and continued to read the paper."Its about sixty people!I need-ack!"She finally looked up and flinched.It was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop.

"...I'm gonna have to call you back."

The girl ended the call and nervously glanced around the room.This went on until her eyes flashed with realization and then anger.

"HEROBRINE!"

Less than a second later,a man with pure white eyes appeared next to her with a smug grin on his face."You called~?"

Now,most of the people in the room were silent with fear,most of the miraculous gang were confused of their pale faces and the man with glowing red and yellow eyes' quiet fuming.

"You told me that the summoning spell wouldn't take affect for three more days!"The girl yelled.

"Did I?"The man asked,faking innocence."I don't recall saying that."

"Yes!Yes you did!"

This went on for a minute before the younger sighed and mumbled something about "I'll deal with you later."She turned to the,I suppose you could say,crowd of people."Okay!Hello everyone!Its nice to see you all arrived in one piece!"

"Wait,we could have been hurt from coming here?"Olivia asked,fear flashing in her eyes.

"No,you wouldn't have been hurt."A sigh of relief came due to Herobrine's statement.Until he smiled wickedly."You would have died."

This caused slight panic.

The girl shot a death glare at the man."You weren't supposed to tell them that!"She practically hissed.She cleared her throat and continued."Anyway!My name's Andi,that's Herobrine,and this fur ball is Fluffy.You all will be seeing a very interesting story!If you don't wanna,too bad!You all are stuck here until we are finished!"

"What?"Chloe exclaimed."My daddy is the-"

"Oh shut it,you little brat."The young one pulled a yellow phone from her pocket."You couldn't call him even if you wanted to."

This caused quite a few chuckles from those who knew the mentioned brat.

"What?Sabrina!Give me your phone!"The blonde held her hand out to take the redhead's phone before the hoodie wearing girl took out a teal one.

"Nope!You're not doing that!"The girl giggled before shaking her head."Anyone else wanna try?"The moment of silence answered for her."Good!As I was saying,since this could take a while,get to know each other!Have fun in the house!We will meet back here at around five-ish to give you all time to explore.Give a call if you need me!Toodles!"

And in a flash,the three were were gone,leaving the others in confusion.

 **[In another part of the house]**

The three were in a surveillance room.A caldron was bubbling in the corner,which they had used to summon the crowd.

"I am praying that we did this right."Andi commented.

Herobrine examined the caldron."I believe we did.But I do sense something wrong."

Fluffy meowed in concern.Andi gave a shrug."Well,everyone seems to be here.But we should double check."She sat in one of those spinning office chairs and rolled over to the list of people on the computer screen.She stopped suddenly."...Did you really have to name the file victims?"

Andi sighed and clicked on the file as Herobrine gave a smirk.

 **Victims:**

 **Jesse(F1)**

 **Rueben**

 **Lukas**

 **Petra**

 **Olivia**

 **Axel**

 **Ivor**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ellegaard**

 **Magnus**

 **Soren**

 **Aiden**

 **Maya**

 **Gil**

 **Isa(AKA the Founder)**

 **Milo**

 **Reginald**

 **Benedict(AKA the Eversource)**

 **Cassie(AKA the White Pumpkin)**

 **Winslow**

 **Sparklez(AKA CaptainSparklez)**

 **Dan(AKA DanTDM,The diamond minecart)**

 **Stampy(AKA StampyCat**

 **Stacy(AKA StacyPlays)**

 **Lizzie(AKA LDshadowlady)**

 **PAMA**

 **Harper**

 **Hadrian**

 **Mevia**

 **Otto**

 **Em**

 **Nell**

 **Slab**

 **Clutch**

 **Facemeat**

 **Radar**

 **Stella**

 **Lluna**

 **Jack(AKA I lost track of how many AKAs this guy has)**

 **Nurm**

 **Warden**

 **Oxblood**

 **Geoffry**

 **Xara**

 **Romeo(AKA the Admin)**

 **Cam**

 **Binta**

 **Blocco**

 **Waffles**

 **Val**

 **Soup**

 **Marinette(AKA Ladybug)**

 **Tikki**

 **Adrien(AKA Cat/Chat Noir)**

 **Plagg**

 **Alya**

 **Nino**

 **Chloe**

 **Sabrina**

 **Kim**

 **Max**

 **Mylène**

 **Rose**

 **Juleka**

 **Nathaniel**

 **Ivan**

 **Alix**

 **Lila(the liar)**

 **ERrOr**

"What?"Andi squinted at the screen.She then shrugged."Meh,probably nothing."She called over her shoulder to her pet and friend."Looks like we have everyone!I'll get this typed up and upload it!"She then turned to the reader.

"I hope you enjoy this!Please leave a review and tell me what you think!You did enjoy this right?"She grinned when the reader nodded."Great!This will probably be how I do the A/N in this story just 'cause it fits.What do you think that 'error' was all about?Probably nothing.Well,BAI~!"She walked over to Herobrine,slapped him upside the head,went back to her computer,put some headphones on,and started typing up the story that you are reading right now.


End file.
